Fanfiction:Battle for Orange County Day/Episode 1
Bridgette: Bonjour Sage! Sage: Hi Bridgette. Do you notice something? Bridgette: What? Sage: I just got here, and you're the only person I saw! No one ELSE. At all. Bridgette: That I noticed too! Except that I also saw Savvy and Alicia. Savvy: Alicia, I know we aren't friends, but can you help me with something? Alicia: Beats me, I liked you at the start before Brooke told me lies about you! Brooke: If you say a peep about thta again Alicia, you will sit at the loser table at LUNCH.... Alicia: Oh....okay Naomi: Well... There's no one else here but us... Brooke: I noticed that too! Because no one is crowding me! Tom: No one crwods you anymore anyways... Brooke: SHUT UP! Reena: Oh contraire! Brooke: PLUS you. Reena: Hey, you forgot my friends! Brooke: PLUS everyone that you called over. Brooke: But that still deosn't help the mystery of only 20 people at school. Everyone: SHUT UP BROOKE!!!!!!! Brooke: Okay, okay i'm sorry.... Announcement: Everyone in the School, come to the Office! Sage: Looks like we ALL are in trouble. Bridgette: Let's go! Nathan: What now... Announcer: Hello Contestants! Naomi: What Contestants? Announcer: You Contestants! Announcer: Let me Explain. Announcer: You guys are going to battle for Ownership of Orange County Day! Plus One Million Dollars. Announcer: But there is a different way of battling other than fighting. So, all of you guys will be doing a challenge. After that, the losers will be going to a elimination where all of you can vote on a contestant. The contestant with the most votes, gets kicked out of this game, and gets sent to the Cozy Shack. Malcolm: Seems fair. Announcer: The first challenge is: A Scooter Race! Announcer: First 2 to get to the school outskirts on the other side get to be the team leaders. Also the last 10 to get there will be up for elimination. Go! Geniveve: Finally! Announcer: OK. Megan, Choose who you want on your Team. Megan: I'll choose Reena. Reena: OK... Announcer: Alicia, Choose your team member! Alicia: RACHEL! Announcer: Now I get to choose your team members. Announcer: Brooke, Go to Megan's Team! Brooke: REALLY GREAT IDEA, ANNOUNCER! Announcer: I Know Right! Announcer: Len, To Alicia's Team! Announcer: Lana, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Genny, To Alicia's Team! Genny: Oh great. Announcer: Seri, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Sage, To Alicia's Team! Announcer: Nathan, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Naomi, To Alicia's Team! Announcer: Malcolm, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Chrissy, To Alicia's Team! Announcer: Angelina, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Bridgette, To Alicia's Team! Announcer: Josh, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Savvy, To Alicia's Team! Savvy: Oh great! I'm with the Barbie Dolls! Announcer: Amy, To Megan's Team! Announcer: Tom, To Alicia's Team! Tom: Oh good! Announcer: And now, the double elimination! Announcer: Let's show the votes! PRIZE VOTES Serafina: YES! Sage: NO! Announcer: Serafina, your prize is a Butter Knife. Serafina: AWW! Announcer: Now onto the elimination votes. Announcer: I'm sorry Len and Reena, but you two are the first going off this place. But don't worry; There will be chances to get back in! Len: I DIDN'T THROW POOP AT EVERYONE! SERIOUSLY GUYS! Reena: I don't even know why people voted for me... Savvy: we voted for you because you weren't very nice to people. Reena: Not as Bad as BROOKE! Brooke: HEY! Announcer: That's it everyone! Tune in next episode for another battle to survive the eliminations!